History of guardian:
by Kuroda117
Summary: Relatos de diferentes guardianes que hicieron su propia historia antes de sucumbir en la segunda guerra
1. Memoria 1

EL primero de varias historias que vendrán con el tiempo, aquí se mostraran parte de la guerra guardián-vació, me ahorro de esta manera estar agregando mas personajes ya que desde aquí verán la guerra desde diferentes puntos de vista así como motivación y razas, espero les agrade estos oneshot que se inspira en cosas que leo de ustedes, música, vídeos y demás que merezcan tener un guardián que peleara por esas princesas, reinas, portadoras y seres de luz de esperanza...y si, muchos de ellos tendrán un final triste dentro de la guerra, por que eso son las guerras...finales tristes para todos aquellos que no lograron vivir para regresar con lo que mas aman

Guardián de los niños de la Noche

Universo 0, segunda guerra contra el vació

-¡CUBRANSE!

-¡NOS TIENEN RODEADOS!

-¡NO LOS DEJEN AVANZAR!

-¡Rápido, hay que atacar!

Aún puedo escuchar tu canción princesa Luna...a pesar de estar en una gran masacre, tu hermosa voz...la voz que me quito a mi hermana resuena en mi cabeza

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era una época de penurias y hambre, los inicios de Equestria no eran fáciles a pesar de haber sido liberados de Discord...este es el universo 305445...aún no había un guardián designado ya que en esta Equestria tu hermana y tu no habían alcanzado un nivel que fueran los faros de luz y esperanza de este universo, los antiguos guardianes creían que tal vez ni una de las dos eran las elegidas, yo tenia una familia...mi única familia...mi pequeña hermana y mi madre...había noticias en esta débil y vulnerable Canterlot sobre tu plan de crear mas sitios donde pudieran prosperar los ponys, pero tu hermana no deseaba separarlos por temor a una devastación total como en antaño, tal vez tenia razón...pero tu tenias tus propios planes...

-Tengo hambre hermano dice una pequeña pony terrestre de color café, ojos azules, crin y melena dorados

-Descuida, nuestra madre traera pronto comida...solo tienes que aguantar indica un pony terreste de color gris, ojos verdes, crin y melena azules

-Ya llegue hijos míos dice una pony madura de color café, ojos azules, crin y melena negra

-¿Has traído comida madre? Pregunta la pequeña

-Solo un poco mi niña responde la madre al sacar unos bulbos de su bolsa

-Vamos, come para que crezcas grande y fuerte indica el hermano

-¿Y que van a comer mi mama y tú? Pregunta la pequeña

-Descuida, no te debes de preocupar por nosotros responde el hermano

-(susurro) Debes de comer algo indica la madre

-(susurro) Es mas importante que ella este fuerte y tu también...escuche que las cosechas están malas, pero estoy seguro que con mi ayuda podremos salir adelante...es solo un tropiezo en nuestra libertad gracias a las princesas dice el hermano

-(Susurro) Las princesas están muy divididas en estos momentos, no se que pasara mas adelante indica la madre

Mama...tus palabras fueron como una predicción al futuro, ya que esa misma noche la princesa Luna ejecuto su plan, puso a todos a dormir con un hechizo...cantando con su hermosa voz comenzó a llevarse a los pequeños, a todos ellos para formar su nuevo reino, ¿como no fui afectado?...no lo se realmente...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡SHINING FLASH!

-¡CUT CUTTER!

-RAAARRRRR-

Princesa Luna, mientras tu intentabas formar ese paraíso, nunca se te ocurrió que alguien fuera lo suficiente fuerte para oponerse ante ti...tu voz me despertó...fue entonces cuando me di cuenta sobre lo que ocurría

-¡Vamos amigo!...tenemos que contenerlos aquí, si nos cruzan estarán en peligros los médicos

-Entiendo...deja que la espada lunar se encargue de ellos, ocúpate de los heridos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Quien cantara con tan hermosa voz? Se pregunta el hermano

-Ella me llama dice la pequeña

-¿Quien te llama hermana? Pregunta el hermano

-Ella me esta llamando, debo de ir con ella dice la hermana comenzando a flotar

-¿Espera que haces?...¡no la escuches, regresa! Ordena el hermano pero no logra detener a su hermana de salir por la ventana

Al ver que sucedía, vi como te empezabas a llevar a todos, todos los niños de Canterlot te seguían como unos corderos siguen al pastor, entre ellos mi hermana, trate de levantar a mi madre pero no pude, tu hechizo era demasiado fuerte, salí de la caza tan rápido como tuve, nadie se había percatado de tu fechoría, entonces corrí hacia donde te llevabas a mi hermana, mas halla de todo lo conocido, a Everfree...cruce el bosque sabiendo que peligros había en él, pero no podía abandonar a mi hermana, no podía creer que era lo que hacías, te seguí el rastro al seguir escuchando tu canción, pero te diste cuenta que alguien te estaba siguiendo, fue la primera vez que tu y yo nos encontramos al bajar a enfrentarme

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo? Pregunta Luna

-¿Que cree que esta haciendo usted princesa?...tomando a todos los niños lejos de sus padres, de todos aquellos quienes les importan reclama el hermano

-Esto es necesario para nuestra supervivencia, pasamos por una etapa muy dura donde debemos de proteger al futuro de nuestro reino, solo yo los puedo proteger de los errores de mi hermana, si seguimos así no quedara nadie en este reino dice Luna

-Esta loca, ¡devuélveme a mi hermana! Ordena el hermano

-Tu hermana a elegido seguirme por que cree en mi, deberías de estar agradecido que tiene un futuro conmigo dice Luna

-Su futuro es al lado de su familia y de todos aquellos que la sepan apreciar, usted solo esta haciendo esto por puro capricho indica el hermano

-¿Como te atreves?...espero que la voz de tu hermana misma te detenga de esta locura indica Luna

-Hermano...descuida, estaremos todos bien al lado de ella, nos protegerá...seremos sus hijos dice la hermana descendiendo junto a mas niños

-¡No!...¡los esta engañando!...¿no se dan cuenta?...ella trata de separarlos de sus padres, de todos aquellos que se opondrían a ella indica el hermano

-¡SUFICIENTE!...¡TU OSADIA NO SE QUEDARA SIN CASTIGO! Grita Luna despertando por primera vez, su fase de Nightmare Moon

-¡DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANA! Grita el hermano

Era tonto y pensar que podía enfrentarte fue mi error, usaste tu poder mágico para detenerme, pero no lo hacia, no importara que me echaras a volar por los aires, arrojarme lo mas lejos posible, siempre regresaba mas enojado que nunca, hasta que usaste todo tu poder para desvanecerme enfrente de mi hermana...nunca supe que fue lo que paso por su cabeza cuando me vio desaparecer o que hiciste después de eso...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-GROOOAAAAA-

-¡DESAPARECE BESTIA!

-RARRRRRRRR-

-¡NO IMPORTA CUANTOS SEAN, JAMAS DERROTARAN A LOS SUEÑOS!

Paso el tiempo y tanto tu como yo desaparecimos de la historia, pasaron mil años antes de que regresaras a Equestria convertida en Nightmare Moon, cuando esa misma noche fuiste derrotada y tu poder disminuyo trayéndome de vuelta a esa era...donde ya nada de lo que conocía existía...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Que a sucedido?...¡HERMANA!...¡HERMANA! Grita el hermano pero no hay respuesta alguna

Trate de regresar a casa para alarmar a la princesa Celestia sobre lo que pasaba, pero el mundo había cambiado, el antiguo lugar donde se hallaba mi casa, el castillo de las hermanas, había sido olvidado por el tiempo, había dejado de existir

-¿Madre?...¡MADRE!...¡MADREEEEEE! Grita el hermano

Llegue a un sitio donde unos viajeros me recibieron, les conté mi historia y supe lo que había pasado, creaste tu propio reino con los niños que robaste, atacaste a tu hermana con ellos y en reprimenda te habían exiliado a la luna hasta que regresaste y fuiste derrotada una vez mas, mil años...mil años que me robaste...mil años que dejaste sola a mi madre y usaras a mi hermana para tus propios fines...ellos me dijeron que te habías reformado...yo no creí en sus palabras, quería que me regresaras a mi hermana, a mi madre y corrí en dirección a esa nueva Canterlot...fue en donde ellos me encontraron

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Esto esta mal, si no recibimos ayuda pronto no lograran sobrevivir

-Descuida, llegara el apoyo

-¿Como?...apenas y podemos mantener la posición, el vació esta en todos lados y nuestros compañeros o han caído o siguen luchando

-Luchan por sus protegidas

-También nosotros, no deseo que mi Rarity sea devorada por ninguno de ellos...tu princesa Luna es la guardiana de los sueños, ¿crees que ella pueda protegerlos y disminuir su dolor?

-Esta muy lejos de aquí, dudo mucho que su magia alcance este lugar...pero ten fe...saldremos de esta...te lo prometo

Promesas...hice muchas promesas...pero la mas importante fue la de cuidarte princesa Luna, la cual no me he arrepentido nunca

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Quienes son ustedes? Pregunta el hermano

-¿A donde te diriges con tanta furia? Pregunta un encapuchado muy alto

-¡Voy a reclamar la vida de mi hermana y la de mi madre!...¡esto no se puede quedar impune! Indica el hermano

-Pero el hacerlo no te los devolverá...desiste y escucha lo que tenemos que decirte dice otro mas pequeño, del tamaño de un botón de flor

-¡NO ME IMPORTAN LO QUE DIGAN, A UN LADO! Ordena el hermano

Mi furia fue otra vez mi perdición, el mas grande no hizo nada, mas el pequeño logro derrotarme con tan solo un movimiento de su mano, me arrojo por los aires y al caer al suelo el mas grande me sostiene, tiene garras...es un animal que nunca había visto antes, tenia melena ademas de parecer un felino, la otra era una pequeña criatura con manos y pies

-Comprende, no puedes volver a lo que era tu antigua vida, se han ido y nada los hará volver, la que hizo esto ya a pagado su crimen dice el felino

-Hacerle daño solo te causara mas dolor a ti dice la pequeña hada

-¿Entonces que hago ahora?...todo lo que conocía ya no existe, mi hermana y mi madre también...ya no me queda nada por perder dice el hermano

-Te queda aún una cosa...la princesa Luna dice el felino

-¿Ella? Pregunta el hermano

-Es la única conexión que te queda sobre tu hermana y tu madre, si desaparece podría ser realmente el fin de todo lo que conocías dice la hada

-Ella fue la que comenzó todo esto...¿por que ella debería ser lo ultimo que me quede? Pregunta el hermano

-Ven con nosotros dice el felino

-Ambos guardianes me llevaron con ellos a Canterlot

La noche era exactamente igual a la noche en que perdí a mi hermana y todo lo que conocía, esta Equestria demostraba ser mas prospero que en el que yo vivía antes, de repente esa canción, esa canción que condeno a muchos la volvía a escuchar, mi corazón se llenaba de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, era la princesa Luna que volaba por los aires cantando, pero había algo diferente esta vez en esa canción, tenia un tono mas triste e imágenes de todos los niños que se había llevado aparecen junto a ella, parecía que estuvieran vivos otra vez, volando junto a la princesa como aquella noche, entre ellos estaba mi hermana, la princesa Luna se había vuelto la luz y esperanza de mi universo, es por eso que un guardián debía de ser designado ya que ella obtuvo una magia mas fuerte, la magia de los sueños, creaba con mucha facilidad unas imágenes de la Equestria de antaño, cada niño entraba en los sueños de los ponys en todos lados, brindándoles unos hermosos sueños para que estuvieran tranquilos

-¿Es por esto que debo protegerla? Pregunta el hermano

-Si...pero no aquí, si no en otro sitio dice el felino

-¿En donde? Pregunta el hermano

-Ya lo veras pronto...vamos dice el hada

-Un segundo...¿ese soy yo? Pregunta el hermano

Creaste entre tu canción una imagen mía, la misma imagen de cuando te enfrente, y en ella me desapareces con un aleteo de tu ala, pero lloras, llorabas por lo que hiciste y de que ese pony que desvaneciste jamas pudiste regresarlo, el único que trato de detenerte, la canción se vuelve mas triste...¿acaso te sentías mal por lo que me hiciste?, ¿por separar a una familia?, en ese momento sentí pena por ti...una parte quería aparecer frente ti para desaparecer esas lagrimas de tu rostro mientras la otra deseaba que sufrieras mas de lo que sufres ahora...pero no tenia tiempo para decidir en ese momento

-¿Donde estamos ahora? Pregunta el hermano al aparecer en un lugar muy hermoso y mágico, castillos de nubes, ríos de agua cristalinos, un bosque extenso y frondoso

-Este es el jardín de las sombras, este es el lugar donde terminaron todos los niños que Luna tomo dice el felino

-Te trajimos aquí por que es el frente de batalla dice la hada

-¿Contra quien? Pregunta el hermano

-Contra las pesadillas, este lugar quedo abandonado después de que Luna fue exiliada, todos los niños incluyendo tu hermana atacaban al reino de Celestia desde aquí, creando pesadillas que impidieran dormir a sus soldados y así atacarlos cuando estuvieran mas débiles, los niños crecieron con el tiempo y cuando su princesa se fue, ellos fueron derrotados, esto es lo que dejaron atrás señala el felino

-Pero las pesadillas se fueron acumulando y esperando a ser liberados, ahora con la magia de la princesa Luna dedicada solamente a los sueños, este sitio se volvió mas débil, es como una pared de papel tratando de detener a un océano, ella combate a las pesadillas pero olvido este sitio, por lo que tu protegerás a Equestria y a la princesa Luna desde aquí indica la hada

-Este lugar, fue la morada de mi hermana...dice el hermano

-El tiempo corre y el lugar no aguantara tanto tiempo, debes de elegir ¿que harás ahora? Pregunta el felino

-Este sitio fue la ultima casa de mi hermana...la princesa Luna debe de pagar por lo que hizo, pero no permitiré que sus pecados arrasen con esta Equestria que mi madre y ella soñaban...acepto ser su guardián dice el hermano

-Entonces bienvenido guardián 305445 dice el felino

-Este brazalete te dará lo que requerirás para combatirlos, como todos los guardianes de Luna, contaras con la espada lunar, solo cuando estés en sincronía con tu protegida sacaras tu verdadero poder a la luz, suerte indica la hada

Y desde esa noche comencé a custodiar tu jardín de sombras, las pesadillas fueron liberadas una a una, y las enfrente con todo lo que tenia, la espada que fue bendecida por ti arrasaba cada pesadilla sin importar lo fuerte que fuera, el tiempo pasaba al igual que las noches, noche tras noche me enfrentaba con las pesadillas, incluso aquellas que desterrabas aquí, la espada se llenaba con su sangre y las volvía polvos de sueño que llegaban a ti dándote mas poder para que siguieras custodiando los sueños de cada uno de los ponys y cualquier criatura que soñara

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Se acercan tres grandes...no podemos enfrentarlos

-¿Entonces deseas abandonarlos aquí?

-No...por eso debemos de ir y ganarles mas tiempo

-Tienes razón, pero yo seré aquel que lo haga, ellos te necesitan mas

-Tu solo no podrás sin una Sync, eres un guardián de clase media, sin una mejora de arma sera imposible

-Tal vez nunca logre sincronizar con mi princesa, pero tengo que protegerlos a todos ellos incluyéndote, yo soy el guardián del jardín de las sombras, el guardián de los niños de la noche...

Se que esta sera mi ultima batalla, mi armadura no a resistido y esta rota, mi arma casi esta a punto de romperse, estos vació son de una clase tanque, realmente no podre con ellos, pero el recuerdo que tengo de nuestro ultimo encuentro me da las fuerzas para enfrentarlos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una noche antes de volver a combatir llego una Derpy, me indica que pronto comenzara una guerra y es necesario mi presencia, hice un juramento al proteger a la princesa y entre ese juramento es también acudir cuando los guardianes lo requieran, pero no podía dejar solo el jardín

-Lo lamento...pero si me voy las pesadillas podrían intentar acabar con la princesa y este lugar...que significa mucho para mi

-Descuida guardián 305445, el equipo de R.I. (Respuesta Inmediata) esta preparada para esto, ellas protegerán este lugar con sus vidas si es preciso

R.I. Un equipo formado con la mejor tecnología y las Derpys que demostraron una gran capacidad de combate, el problema debe de ser demasiado grande para que sean llamadas, esto podría significar algo peor que una pesadilla

-Entiendo...les encargo mucho mi universo, en caso de que no regrese...

-Lo sabemos, nosotras protegeremos este sitio

-Gracias...ahora debo...¿princesa?

Estabas enfrente de mi, me mirabas con esos ojos que parecen el cielo nocturno al verlos detenidamente, llorabas al verme y me abrazaste, decías que lamentabas lo que me hiciste y que hubieras deseado haberme hecho caso esa noche, no sabia que decir, si realmente estabas ahí o era solo una ilusión, pero logre abrazarte y decirte que te perdonaba...pero que ahora debía irme para que siguieras protegiendo los sueños de todos...desapareciste...habías estado soñando y llegaste hasta donde estaba yo...antes de ir a enfrentar al enemigo de todos nosotros

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los tres vacíos son fuertes, no logro hacer nada para enfrentarlos, solo resisto sus golpes, cortadas y mordidas, me arrojan como una pelota para perros de aquí para haya, mi compañero ve desde lejos, quiere ir a apoyarme pero no puede, si el también cae antes de que llegue la ayuda nuestros camaradas morirán, el cielo de este universo es oscuro...no hay una luna o sol que observar, no hay nada aquí excepto nosotros combatiendo, pero la veo...es Luna...no mi princesa si no una forma humana de ella, expide una luz que me empieza a cubrir y la canción de mi princesa vuelve a sonar en mi cabeza

**Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away****  
****Into A Land Of Enchantment****  
****Come Little Children****  
****The Time's Come To Play****  
****Here In My Garden Of Shadows**

-RARRRRRR-

-¡POR LUNA!

**Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way****  
****Through All The Pain And The Sorrows****  
****Weep Not Poor Children****  
****For Life Is This Way****  
****Murdering Beauty And Passions**

Mi cuerpo se sana casi por completo, mi arma se vuelve a formar y derroto a uno de ellos partiendolo a la mitad, los dos restantes se quedan parados analizando la situación, me lanzo contra ellos emparejando la situación, ya no siento dolor a pesar de que mi cuerpo empieza a brotar mi sangre, solo deseo exterminarlos, debo proteger a la princesa, debo proteger a los niños de la noche, debo de proteger a mi hermana y madre...debo de protegerlos a todos

**Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way****  
****To Weary Of Life And Deceptions****  
****Rest Now My Children****  
****For Soon We'll Away****  
****into The Calm And The Quiet**

Arrojo por los aires a uno de ellos y consigo colgarme del otro por el cuello, mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar y una segunda espada brota de mi pata izquierda...sentía a la princesa Luna a mi lado, por fin logre sincronizarme con ella

-GRAAAAAAA-

-¡TWIN MOON OF SHADOWS!...¡DESTRUYE A MIS ENEMIGOS!

Entierro ambas espadas en la cabeza del vació para después despedazarla al separar ambas, solo queda su cuerpo que se desvanece como cenizas, había ganado la batalla, veo a mi princesa de la noche, veo a Luna extenderme su pata para que la tome...pero de repente siento sangre en mi boca, volteo a ver mi estomago y algo me a atravesado, las garras del tercer vació se hundieron en mi al estar distraído...princesa...

**Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away****  
****Into A Land Of Enchantment****  
****Come Little Children****  
****The Time's Come To Play****  
****Here In My Garden Of Shadows**

-No...no...puedo...alcanzarte...princesa...lo siento...no podre...volver...no podre acompañarte...a tu jardín...arg...

-RARRRRRRRR-

-¡DIAMOND CANON!

-BOOOOM-

-¡Resiste...llegaron los refuerzos...resiste...por favor!

-No puedo...pero...cumplí...mi objetivo...

-¡Necesito medicina y vendas aquí!

-No...lleva a los demás...deben de vivir y soñar...mi princesa los...pro-te-ge...

-¡No cierres los ojos...no los cierres...no los cierres!

Universo 305445

Habitación de la princesa Luna

-¿Como a sido tu noche hermana? Pregunta Celestia

-Sin novedad hermana mayor...¿eh? Pregunta Luna

-¿Quien es el? Pregunta Celestia al ver al pony que hace mil años Luna desvanecio en la obscuridad

-No puedo creerlo, ¡es él!...¡ha vuelto hermana!...creí que después de tantos años seguiría con esta pena dice Luna con una gran cara de alegría al verlo pero...

-Adiós...princesa...

-¡Espera!...¿a donde fue?...¿a donde a ido? Pregunta Luna

-No lo se...debe de haber...Luna...¿estas llorando? Pregunta Celestia

-¿Por que lloro?...¿por que siento que acabo de perder algo importante?...hermana...¿acaso perdí algo muy importante para siempre? Pregunta Luna al llorar sin poder detenerse y sentir que en su corazón quedara un hueco que nunca podrá llenar de nuevo...

Otra era de dolor había comenzado...una era donde posiblemente ningún guardián podrá volver a su hogar y con sus protegidas...la caída de los guardianes a comenzado


	2. Memoria 2

**No crean que me olvide lo que estoy construyendo...simplemente el tiempo no me permite terminar a gusto...pero como dije antes, sera esporadico hasta que sean suficientes relatos para complementar la gran historia que preparo...espero les guste**

Asesino de Nyx

Nave insignia Darknight

-¡Escuchen todos, dentro de poco saldremos del tubo dimensional! , los reuní a todos ustedes guardianes de Nyx para que me ayuden...no...para que ayuden a sus hermanos y hermanas de armas, en estos momentos el vació esta atacando con todo su poder el universo 0, si logran tener éxito...todos los universos estarán en riesgo...el antiguo guardián me pidió no intervenir, que ellos se encargarían y en caso de no lograrlo nosotros seriamos la segunda linea de defensa...pero por mi honor, mi promesa de que mientras viviera ningún pony seria dañado implica también proteger a los otros universos sean de ponys o no...es por eso que les pido...no...les suplico...¡Ayúdenme a derrotar al enemigo y así asegurar la existencia de todos nosotros!...anuncia Nyx

"Mientras todavía haya aire en mis pulmones, voy a seguir protegiendo a los ponys "

-Bien...entonces prepárense, cuando salgamos sera el infierno a donde entremos indica Nyx

Todos los guardias de Nyx se preparan y arman lo mejor que pueden, Humanos, Bestias, Ponys de toda clase, Aliens, Robots y demás existentes especies que juraron lealtad a Nyx y protegerla a toda costa...pero hay algunos que a pesar de protegerla tienen un gran resentimiento hacia ella...uno de ellos soy yo, un unicornio del universo 965874 rango medio, mi odio hacia ella es tan grande como esta nave debido a lo que sucedió en mi universo

-¿Quieres asesinarla no es cierto?

-¿Eso te importa?

-Bueno, no puedo culparte de pensar en eso...muchos de nosotros perdimos familias enteras, amigos, seres queridos cuando Nyx se volvió Nightmare Moon, todo por ser lo que es

-¿Y que es lo que te detiene?

-La pregunta seria...¿que te detiene a ti?, ¿el juramento?, ¿temor a que te detengan los mas fieles?

-La respuesta es la misma que la tuya...la de todos nosotros...

-Supongo que tienes razón...y tal vez sea mejor que caigamos en esta guerra en su nombre que reclamar su cabeza

Un simple humano entiende lo que siento, de hecho todos los que vamos aquí entendemos la respuesta que nos hacemos cada día que arriesgamos la vida por ella

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi familia formaba parte del culto hacia Nightmare Moon, mi padre, mi madre y yo...con tan solo 10 años de vida ya pensaba que Nightmare Moon era la princesa ideal para gobernar Equestria, todo resulto como se esperaba que resultara, pero en las historias de Nyx siempre hay una variable, Twilight Sparkle, la que se volvió su madre una vez que la encontrara y la criara, conozco universos donde ellas dos reinan Equestria como Dark Twilight y Nightmare Moon, otras como la princesa Twilight y la princesa Nyx, otras viven como una familia normal, otras sufren por la perdida de una de la otra, pero en ellas los que no encajan nunca son aquellos que dieron todo para que ella viviera, sus seguidores...todos ellos eliminados de varios mundos, son un peligro constante si se les permite vivir y mi papel de mi mundo fue ese...ser un ejecutor

Lugar desconocido en Everfree-un año después de los eventos de Sin Past

-¡Mis fieles seguidores, aquellos que siguen el sendero de Nightmare Moon sin vacilar, que no se dejaron engañar con la falsa que nos hizo a un lado y nos condeno a estar ocultos siempre, alégrense de que pronto nuestra venganza sera consumada!

Aquel que habla ante este reducido grupo de seguidores es mi tío, me crio desde que Nightmare Moon asesino a mis padres para poder salvar a su madre Twilight , a pasado un año y seguimos siendo perseguidos, pero según mi tío la venganza de nuestra familia hacia ella sera consumada muy pronto, antes de que alcance la edad madura y sea imposible hacerlo, tomo el lugar del antiguo sacerdote Nexus proclamándose el nuevo sacerdote del culto a Nightmare Moon llevando a los restantes a consumar nuestra venganza

Después del sermón

-Tío...ya estoy aquí

-Mi querido sobrino, me alegra que estés aquí, te tengo buenas noticias

-¿De que se trata?

-Dentro de unas semanas se llevara acabo la venganza contra esta Nyx, todo esta listo, solo hay que esperar que el día mas largo del año comience

-¿Por que esperar tanto?...hay que matarla ahora

-No te adelantes tanto sobrino, si anochece ella podría defenderse, pero si la atacamos en ese momento sera muy sencillo

-¿Y que hay sobre todas sus amigas y su fea madre?

-También morirán ese mismo día, pero lo mas importante es tomar la vida de Nyx, una vez hecho esto podremos comenzar de nuevo a invocar a la verdadera Nightmare Moon

-No me importa lo que pase después tío, solo quiero que ella pague por lo que le hizo a mis padres

-Por supuesto...tu padre estaría orgulloso al verte ser fuerte y no dejarte caer por su perdida, el también espera junto a tu madre que acabes con ella, lo que tienes adentro de ti sera lo que necesitamos para esto

-¿Tomare su primer gota de sangre?

-Así es...tendrás ese privilegio mi querido sobrino, la tendrás

Mi tío me incito a odiarla, ese día en que mato a mis padres yo no me encontraba en el lugar, hasta que después ella se fuera a salvar Ponyville pude encontrar a mis padres muertos por su magia, mi tío me encontró y me estuvo cuidando desde entonces, pero el destino me tenia reservada una tarea distinta al que mi tío quería que hiciera. Al momento de entrar en mi habitación note que algo no estaba bien...alguien se encontraba ademas de mi en el lugar

-Sssssss...hehehe...

-¿Quien esta ahí?

-Ssssss...solo una amiga

-¿Una amiga?...¡muéstrate!

-Sssssss...no tengo que ocultarme, estoy enfrente de ti

-¿Quien eres o que eres?

-¿Nunca antes habías visto a una hermosa serpiente como yo?...supongo que no Ssssss

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Sssss...¿no me tienes miedo?

-No...yo no le tengo miedo a nada

-Sssss...por supuesto que lo tienes, no contra mi...Ssssss...pero si contra Nyx

-¡No le temo a esa maldita asesina, mato a mis padres!

-¿Asesina dices?...Ssssss...¿estas seguro?

-¿Que?

-¿Como sabes que ella asesino a tus padres?...Sssss...¿la viste?

-No...pero mi tío si, el me contó lo que sucedió

-¿Y que fue lo que te contó?...Ssssss

-Mi tío me contó que cuando todos habían quedado de acuerdo en matar a Twilight Sparkle por ser un peligro para Nightmare Moon, ella intervino evitando su ejecución, y en el proceso en que la salvaba mis padres trataron de detenerla y ella...uso...su magia para matarlos...ella...solo queríamos que fuera lo que estaba destinada a ser...queríamos entrar en el jardín de las sombras que les prometió a mis ancestros...pero nos traiciono...nos traiciono a todos y ahora nos tenemos que ocultar como ratas...pero ella morirá...y tendré el privilegio de tomar su vida con mi propia magia

-Estoy segura...Sssss...que tendrás un privilegio...Sssss...¿peor que privilegio sera?

-Deja de hablar en acertijo y dime que quieres, si vienes a detenernos no podrás hacerlo...GKKKK...

-Hablas como un adulto...Sssss...cuando solo eres un pequeño...Sssss...podría romperte el cuello con mucha facilidad y después ir por todos los demás...Sssss...pero no vine aquí por eso...Sssss...vine a decirte que busques la verdad antes de querer tomar su vida...Sssss...su vida es mas valiosa que la mía o la tuya...Sssss

-¿No entiendo...Gkkk...lo que dices?

-Lo entendieras..Sssss...si pensaras mejor las cosas

-AH...ah...ah...ah

-Sssss...Nos veremos luego...Sssss...recuerda mis palabras...Sssss...no dejes que el odio te controle

La serpiente se marcho de mi habitación, dejándome con muchas dudas, jamas cuestione la historia de mi tío...¿por que tenia que hacerlo?...era el hermano de mi padre, ambos adoran a Nightmare Moon, no había necesidad de mentirme...pero ¿y si las cosas resultaron de distinta forma?...al siguiente día comencé a preguntar al resto del culto a espaldas de mi tío sobre lo que había sucedido ese día, todas las respuestas fueron las mismas, Nightmare Moon los asesino...no había otra respuesta que no fuera esa...pase los siguientes días tratando de calmar mis dudas, cuando el destino volvió a darme otra señal sobre lo que debía de hacer, pase cerca del sitio donde esa maldita nació...escupí en el piso y golpee el suelo con furia, lo que provoco que atrajera la atención

-¿Que es lo que hace?

-¡Esto no le concierne anciano!

-Por supuesto que me concierne, he vivido aquí hace tiempo así que te pediré que por favor, no hagas eso

-¿Vive aquí?...¿por que en este lugar?

-Deberías de saberlo, aquí es donde nació Nyx

-Lo se, por eso detesto tanto este lugar

-Creí que tus padres te educaron para amarla

-¿Tu que sabes de mis padres?...ella los asesino

-Te has creído las mentiras de tu tío ¿cierto?

-¿Que?

-Yo fui un amigo cercano de tus padres, ellos nunca te habían traído a las reuniones por temor a que fueras atrapado en alguna redada o algo parecido, pero me hablaron mucho de ti y no creo que halla muchos chicos como tu que recorren este sitio

-No recuerdo que hablaran sobre usted

-No decía mucho de mi vida, esperaba conocerte cuando nuestra amada Nightmare Moon apareció, pero las cosas aún seguían densas con eso de atacar a la princesas y el ataque de las portadoras ademas de la ejecución de Twilight Sparkle, no creyeron que fuera seguro

-Mi tío me contó que ella fue quien los mato, todos me han dicho lo mismo...no se si confiar en usted...pero quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir

-Con gusto, aunque no creo que te agrade saberlo...todo sucedió el día que se ejecutaría a Twilight Sparkle, Nexus había convencido a la mayoría de deshacerse de ella pero tus padres se oponían a eso, ya había sido suficiente dolor y sufrimiento para seguir manchando lo que en verdad queríamos de nuestra princesa de la noche, entonces decidieron planear el escape de Twilight Sparkle queriendo la ayuda del hermano de tu padre, trataron de convencerlo para que juntos tuvieran éxito...pero tu tío tenia otros planes y liberar a Twilight Sparkle era muy peligroso para eso, así que los engaño para tenderles una emboscada y así darles muerte...no era parte de su plan que tu llegaras ese día, solo él sabe por que te a conservado...pero a pesar de que Nyx nos haya quitado su "bendición", yo sigo adorándola y por eso mantengo este lugar que por lo menos para mi es sagrado

-...

-Puedes creerme o no...pero solo lo que esta dentro de ti sabe lo que es verdad y lo que es mentira

-Déjame solo

-Que Nyx te guie en tu camino a hacer lo correcto

Lo que escuche era demasiado para mi, no sabia en quien creer y me aleje de todos, quería tiempo para saber que iba a hacer ahora...no podía ir con mi tío ya que eso me confundiría mas...no podía quedarme todo el tiempo sin hacer nada...parte de mi quería ver a Nyx muerta...así que decidí algo...iría ahora mismo por ella y una vez que estuviera muerta todo habría terminado, llegue al anochecer, ella seguía viviendo en la biblioteca con Twilight Sparkle, mi plan era sencillo, usar toda mi magia contra ella antes de que pudiera hacer algo, no podría aguantar mi magia sin antes haberse protegido, ni siquiera su madre adoptiva podría intervenir a tiempo, pero primero eche una mirada al interior y ahí estaba, al lado de su madre...del dragón sirviente...tan feliz...como una verdadera familia...dude...antes hubiera hecho lo que vine a hacer pero ahora dudo...pero de repente ella mira hacia la ventana y creo que por un segundo nuestras vistas se cruzan...entonces las palabras de mi tío y el anciano coinciden en algo...

"lo que tienes adentro de ti sera lo que necesitamos para esto"

" a pesar de que Nyx nos haya quitado su "bendición""

-Ya entiendo...ya lo comprendí

Ya había tomado mi decisión, así que me aleje cubierto por la noche de su casa...seguí sin ver a nadie durante los restantes días hasta que el día mas largo del año llego

-¡Mis queridos fieles a la verdadera Nightmare Moon, la hora de destruir a la impostora a llegado, todo esta listo y todas aquellas que se nos pueden oponer caerán junto con ella!

-¡Alabada sea Nightmare Moon!

-¡Estos fieles seguidores y yo traeremos la ruina a la que se hace llamar Nyx, tengan fe en que lograremos nuestro acometido!

-Así lo espero tío

-Sobrino...no te ves nada bien...dame un segundo...¡Todos vayan a esperar las noticias de nuestro éxito!, ustedes esperen afuera...¿que te a sucedido?, temía que algo te hubiera pasado

-No me siento nada bien, lamento decepcionarte en este día tan especial para nosotros

-Tu salud es lo mas importante, te prometo traerte pruebas de su muerte muy pronto

-¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mi tío?

-¿Por que no?, soy el ultimo pariente que te queda y ademas...tengo una gran responsabilidad contigo

-Ya veo...entonces rezare por que tu éxito sea seguro

-Así sera sobrino...así sera

Su plan estaba bien elaborado, dos del culto esperarían a las portadoras cerca de lugares donde no podrían ser ayudadas, en caso de que alguien se interpusiera, deberían de deshacerse de él o ella, mientras con ayuda de los demás elegidos esperarían a que saliera Nyx y Twilight de su hogar para emboscarlas, era perfecto y sin ningún fallo...o eso era lo que creía...contaba con 3 unicornios, 3 pegasos y 4 ponys terrestres para lograr su plan

Sweet Apple Acres

-Ya es hora, pronto estará en este camino yendo directo al festival

-¿Que hacemos si esta con alguno de su familia?

-Lo que tenemos que hacer, recuerda que cualquiera que no este con nuestra amada Nightmare Moon es nuestro enemigo

Applejack en efecto se dirigía a festival para presenciar el amanecer y así empezar el día mas largo, se encontraba con Applebloom y la abuela Smith, se había retrasado un poco Big Macintosh por lo que se encontraban solas

-(susurro) Ahí están...todo sea por Nightmare Moon, ¿listo?

-(susurro) Mas bien...todo por Nyx

-¿Eh?

-¿Sucede algo Applejack? Pregunta Applebloom

-Me pareció escuchar algo...creo que fue mi imaginación responde Applejack cuando cruzan por el sitio donde se suponía iba a ser emboscada, pero nada sucede

En las afueras de Ponyville, casa de Fluttershy

-Esta sera sencilla, no es una gran amenaza y podremos hacerlo en silencio

-Debió estar viviendo mejor en alguna nube que vivir en un lugar tan poco protegido

-En cuanto salga la tomaremos y lo haremos dentro de su casa

-¿Quizás podríamos divertirnos un rato con ella antes de?

-Quizás...hehehehe

-O quizás solo mueran rápido

-¿Hmmm?...¿que viste Angel?...no hay nada afuera...se que no te gusta quedarte solo pero solo sera un rato dice Fluttershy mientras Angel solo observa como los arbustos se dejan de mover

Afueras de Ponyville, casa de Rainbow Dash

-Voy algo retrasada, pero llegare en menos de 10 segundos, estoy segura de ello indica Rainbow

Abajo

-Apunta bien, no debemos de fallar ningún tiro

-Lo se, sera muy rápida pero si la tomamos desprevenida sera sencillo darle con nuestras flechas

-Si...¿eh?...ARGGG

-¿Que su...? Ughhh

-De acuerdo...a Ponyville dice Rainbow saliendo a toda velocidad de su casa sin ver a nadie a su alrededor

Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner

-Voy con mis amigas...a presenciar el festival, lalalalala...canta Pinkie Pie

-Ahí viene

-Yo la atraeré y tu la tomaras

-De acuerdo

-¡Disculpa!

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Si...creo haber perdido algo por aquí, ¿quisiera saber si pudiera ayudarme a buscar?

-Por supuesto responde Pinkie Pie

Cuando ella comienza a buscar, esperaba que la emboscada saliera perfecta, pero nada sucedía, hasta que Pinkie Pie halla un vidrio

-¿Esto es lo que buscabas? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-¿Eh?...si...gracias

-De nada...nos vemos en el festival indica Pinkie Pie

-¿Que sucedió aquí?

Mientras Pinkie Pie avanza sin ningún cuidado, al que ayudo desaparece por completo del lugar sin dejar rastro

Ponyville, Boutique Carroussell

-¡Vamos Rarity, esto sera divertido! Dice Pinkie Pie

-Un segundo Pinkie Pie, aun no decido que ponerme responde Rarity

-¿Que hace aquí la rosada?

-Debieron fallar, de todas maneras podemos encargarnos de ellas dos nosotros

-Entonces como lo planeamos, entramos como si nada y nos encerramos con ellas ahí adentro

-Un segundo...¿no es el sobrino del sacerdote el que esta halla?

-Parece hacernos señas, algo debió de haber ocurrido vamos

-Muy bien Pinkie, vamos a la casa de Twilight indica Rarity

-Oky-doky-loky responde Pinkie

Casa de Twilight Sparkle/Nyx

-(susurro) Ustedes se encargaran de Twilight Sparkle, yo podre controlar a Nyx

-(susurro) Si señor

-(susurro) Oigan...alguien viene...¡son ellas!

-(susurro) Imposible

-Hola chicas, ¿están listas? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...¿y tu Nyx?...Sweetie y las demás te están esperando en la plaza indica Rarity

-Es verdad, están con la abuela y Big Macintosh muy emocionadas dice Applejack

-Estoy lista responde Nyx

-Vamos Spike...este año sera muy especial para todas nosotras dice Twilight

-Ya estoy listo...*burp*...¿una nota? Indica Spike al eructar una nota

-No parece un pergamino de la princesa Celestia indica Twilight

-¿Que dice? Pregunta Fluttershy

-No aquí...todas entren ahora ordena Twilight mirando hacia todos lados

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Applejack

-Les explicare una vez que estemos a salvo dice Twilight entrando de nuevo en la biblioteca y cerrándolo muy bien

-(susurro) ¿Que hacemos?

-(susurro) Alguien abrió la boca, todos ocúltense y esperen noticias, regresare a nuestro escondite

Rápidamente el grupo desaparece en las sombras mientras un gran destacamento de guardias diurnos y nocturnos empiezan a descender en el lugar

En algún lugar de Ponyville

-¡MALDICIÓN!...¡TANTA PLANEACIÓN ECHADA A LA BASURA!

-¿Sucede algo malo tío?

-Alguien nos traiciono...pero averiguare quien fue y me asegurare de que pague muy caro

-¿En serio?

-Si...pero despe...¿de que estas cubierto?

-Deberías de saberlo, ambos estamos manchados de la misma forma

-No me digas que esa sangre en ti es...

-En efecto...yo fui quien detuvo tus planes...tome a cada uno de ellos sin que nadie se percatara y solo esperaba que vinieras

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Por que tenia que hacerlo, fue muy buen truco usar mi "bendición" para reclutar nuevos miembros, ellos ni siquiera sabían que hacían

-¿Como sabes eso?

-No fue difícil adivinarlo...lo curioso es que disfrute quitarles lo que tu les diste...lamentablemente fue de una manera muy poco practico, no soy como Nightmare Moon para removeros mas tranquilamente

-Entonces sabes lo de tus padres

-¿Por que mataste a tu propio hermano?

-Por que era un tonto...no sabia el potencial que obtendríamos si derrocábamos a Nexus y usar el hechizo para gobernar toda Equestria...pero tu padre y madre solo querían un mejor mundo para ti bajo el dominio de Nightmare Moon

-Y me estuviste alimentando todo este tiempo con el odio...un inmenso odio a Nyx

-Era necesario, así no te darías cuenta de la verdad...me extraña que te deshicieras tan rápido de eso, avisarles de que estaban en peligro...muy ingenioso

-Me temo que eso no lo hice yo...el odio que le tengo es demasiado grande, pensé que si la eliminabas mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro...pero el objetivo no es ese y me doy cuenta de mi error...si voy a protegerla debo de pensar mas en ella

-¿Protegerla?...no me hagas reír, ¿como alguien como tu que a probado no tener miedo a la sangre puede protegerla?

-Por que soy como tú...cuando tome al primero deje de ser un pony...ahora solo soy un asesino, un asesino que sera necesario para esta tarea

-¿Tarea?

-Aún quedan varios con la "bendición" en ellos...son una bomba de tiempo que necesito terminar...pero tu no veras ese día

-HAHAHAHAHA...¿crees que puedes eliminar todo esto?...no tienes idea de que tan grande cave este agujero...es muy profundo y en ella se encuentra tu ayuda...planee un respaldo y cuando me mates se activara, habrá mas enemigos que buscaran la vida de Nyx...no podrás contra todos

-Ya lo veremos...por ahora...solo terminare lo que necesito cerrar para siempre...como el último de la familia...protegeré y odiare a Nyx con todo mi corazón

-¡Muchachito insolente!...¡SI CREES QUE SOY TAN SENCILLO ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!

Cuando mi tío se me lanzo...fue sencillo, una daga atravesó su frio y podrido corazón, ni siquiera supo cuando murió ya que siguió su trayectoria hasta caer frente a mi, solo me le quede mirando durante un largo rato...hasta que ella apareció nuevamente

-Sssss...¿terminaste el trabajo?

-No...aún queda mucho por hacer

-Sssss...entonces requerirás esto...Sssss...te dará lo necesario para protegerla

-¿Un brazalete?

-Todo lo que necesitas se te sera proporcionado...Sssss...ademas de una explicación de tus obligaciones

-De acuerdo...ahora déjame solo, estoy de luto

-Ssss...entonces hasta que seas necesario...Sssss...nos volveremos a ver

Desde ese día no volví a saber de ella, ¿murió?...¿vive?...los guardianes tenemos vidas cortas en mundos muy peligrosos, antes de que alguien notara lo que realmente pasaba enterré a los secuaces de mi tío junto a su tumba y la de mis padres...ese fue mi manera de expiar lo que había hecho, pero aún faltaban mas como él para terminar y tenia poco tiempo

-Mis condolencias hijo

-¿Tu enviaste la nota?

-Al igual que tú, tenia que protegerla...pero tu método fue mas permanente

-Entonces tendrás que seguirla protegiendo

-Ambos lo haremos

-Entonces hasta nuestro próximo funeral

Fueron varias veces que el anciano y yo nos encontramos, el tiempo paso y yo crecí al igual que Nyx...mientras ella pasaba aventuras menos peligrosas y aprendía a ser lo que debía de ser, yo enfrentaba las creaciones de mi tío...en verdad excavo muy profundo, incluso entre criaturas mas viles que pudieron dejarme con mas de una herida que nunca cerraría, pero lo logre...por el momento...ya que recibí el llamado a las armas...no sabia lo que enfrentaría pero si requerían mi asistencia entonces debía ser algo muy malo, hice una ultima visita al anciano antes de partir

-A sido mucho..*cof*cof*...tiempo

-Lo se...tu también te has hecho mas viejo

-Y a que se debe tu visita

-Una vez me dijiste que este sitio era sagrado

-En efecto

-Pues vine a rezar

-Es extraño lo que viniste a hacer...armado con una armadura negra y otras cosas que dudo existan en nuestra realidad...¿vienen tiempo difíciles?

-Si...y me temo que no regresare con vida de esta batalla

-Eso mismo dijiste al enfrentarte a todos esos sujetos...pero nunca viniste antes a rezar...bueno...entonces recemos juntos por que regreses con bien a casa

-No puedo hacer promesas que se no voy a poder cumplir

-Entonces procura cumplirlo dice Nyx

-¿TÚ?

-Princesa mía...no estoy listo para recibirla, lamento mi apariencia

-Descuida anciano...recibiste el mensaje de los guardianes me imagino...entonces sabrás que hay mucho peligro en esto, es por eso que he venido personalmente por todos los guardianes de Nyx para que ataquemos juntos

-No tienes por que arrodillarte anciano, no es la Nyx que conoces

-¿Hay mas Nyx?

-Si...pero esta es la única con fuerza suficiente para destruir un mundo

-Vamos, no hay que perder mas tiempo guardián 965874

-Entiendo...te veré en el otro mundo anciano

-Ve con la bendición de Nyx y la mía mi amigo

Después de mi despedida, me halle arriba de una nave y encontré a muchos como yo aquí...es lo que nos trae de vuelta al principio, todos preparados para enfrentar al vació...todos listos para morir

"SALIDA DEL TUBO DIMENSIONAL T-10"

-¡Todas las naves, maquinas y guardianes en las compuertas listos para partir!

"T-8"

-Bien...yo también descenderé, me reuniré con los lideres y apoyare con todas mis fuerzas

"T-6"

-¡Todas las armas de la nave cargadas!

"T-4"

-¡Naves de apoyo en posición!

"T-2"

-Entonces dime...¿que nos detiene matar a Nyx?

-Nuestro propio odio

"SALIDA EXISTOSA, ABRIENDO COMPUERTAS DE DESEMBARQUE"

Mis ojos jamas creyeron ver tal escenario, parecía una guerra del fin del mundo, nuestro fin, armas resonando, poderes aquí y halla ademas de un sin fin de enemigos de todos los tamaños, el vació estaba venciendo, todos nos quedamos en posición hasta que Nyx se lanzo a la batalla sin ningún miedo, yo la seguí y después empezamos a caer como si fuéramos lluvia en el campo de batalla, ella volteo y nos sonrió a todos antes de desplegar sus alas y dirigirse a la zona mas peligrosa del lugar, todos nos empezamos a separar hacia distintos lugares para ayudar, yo decidí caer en un sitio donde había un enorme vació, tan grande como un castillo, voltea hacia arriba y abre la boca para devorarme, pero yo no era presa fácil...nunca lo fui y jamas lo volveré a ser

-¡SYNC!...¡NYX'S BLESSING!

Caigo hacia él como si fuera un cometa, envuelto en fuego, esto es lo que yo tengo en mi, este es el odio que le tengo a Nyx y con este fuego eliminare a todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño...este es mi camino...destruyendo por completo a mi enemigo en una gran explosión que lo consume completamente hasta los huesos...pero aún faltan mas y mi armadura se convierte en llamas, las llamas de la justicia...las llamas de Nyx...


End file.
